


Should of saw it coming (Krii7y)

by CharaIsChara



Category: krii7y - Fandom
Genre: M/M, kinda cute if you like death, suicide for your angsty teenager needs, this is really short, whoops my finger slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaIsChara/pseuds/CharaIsChara
Summary: He always said he was going to, so why were they all so surprised?...Jaren loved recording sessions with John— their humour worked together unlike any other of their friends. John's quiet suicidal jokes always filled the discord server with laughter; it was always a great start to the video.One day, at the ending of the video, John made another one of his jokes to end it off. No one took to any concern, for they had all grown used to his humour.Oh, how they should of.





	Should of saw it coming (Krii7y)

Confused sobs and cloudy eyes read over the paragraphs over and over. Jaren couldn't comprehend the text he had received from John those few hours ago, along with the conversation with Kugo.

Jaren pinched himself as hard as he could—screaming at the pain, but he didn't care. He wanted to wake up from this hellish reality. He wanted this to be just a dream. Just a nightmare. So that when he woke up he would schedule his flight to go see John. So that he smash through the door and give him the biggest hug that a guy like him could muster. So that he could be comforted by him, and told it was some stupid nightmare.

But it wasn't. It wasn't a dream. This was reality.

Jaren sat there, thinking about all the hints left for him. How could he be so stupid to not even think about asking John about it? Why didn't he ask John if he was ok? Why didn't he ask John if it was a joke? Why didn't he ask John if he needed to talk? Why didn't he ask John?

Jaren hugged his legs, screaming out in agony. All the hints were left for years. As long as he knew John, John made those stupid jokes. Those stupid jokes. They weren't even a stupid joke, they were a cry for help. And no one responded to those cries. Everyone laughed at his cry for help. Everyone laughed at his stupid cry for help. Everyone laughed at his stupid "jokes."

If Jaren could of opened his stupid mouth, maybe he could be there another day. Another week. Another month. Another year. Maybe Jaren could of even stopped him.

Jaren read over the note John left for him again. He couldn't comprehend. He couldn't be gone. He read it over and over. He knew it was true. He knew it was too true. It was too true to fucking believe.

John couldn't be dead.

Jaren let out another scream as his sobs choked him. He couldn't breath. He gasped for air, but he couldn't breath. The world around him became darker and darker as he gasped for air. Was he going to die also? Was he going to join John in the afterlife?

Jaren read over the note over and over as the world grew dark around him.

"dear smii7y,

dude i love you. like kinda homo kinda no homo but i really love you. youve kept me here on this stupid earth for so long. without you i couldnt imagine what would be going on right now. idk man id probably be into some hardcore drugs or some shit like that haha.

but im really sorry brother. i have to go. every minute in this hellhole that we call earth i go through just hurts more. and im super sorry that i have to leave you. i wish i could stay here with you and the gang forever but i cant. it hurts too much.

10 minutes after i send this to you ill be dead. and im so sorry i will be. just know i love you (kinda homo) and that this isnt your fault. please dont try to follow me either. you have a successful life in front of you and I dont want to take that away from you. i hope you have a good life without me :) yeehaw brother

ps- i actually love you. like I kinda have a crush on you. 

~me, john 🤠"

The world grew darker and darker, but Jaren didn't care. He let his sobs escape his eyes, he let the screams escape his mouth. He let the world grow dark. He let himself stop breathing. 

With the last bit of breath he could muster, he whispered—

"I love you too"

Then the world turned dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
